1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, in which a rectangular frame covering peripheral edge parts of a display unit is divided into four frame members such that end portions of the adjacent frame members are connected to each other, and a television receiving apparatus including the display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the size of a thin type television of a liquid crystal display, or the like is becoming larger, and the number of models thereof such as 52, 60 and 70 inch display sizes is increasing as well. In this case, as the display size is becoming larger, and a cabinet (frame body) forming the outer appearance of the television is also becoming larger, but a desire to make the outer size as small as possible is also strong. Therefore, narrow frame products in which the frame part of a rectangular front cabinet located around a display screen is made narrow are also on sale.
In general, the front cabinet is an integrated frame and is manufactured by a mold. The cost of mold is in direct proportion to the size of the front cabinet, and in large models, the cost of the mold becomes higher. Further, in the case of expanding the large models in a plurality of variations, the mold cost is increased by the number of models. Accordingly, it is possible to consider a display apparatus in which the front cabinet is divided into four frame members of top, bottom, left and right, and the end portions of each frame member are connected to each other by L-shaped connectors at four corners. A cathode-ray tube display apparatus, which is not a thin-type television but in which the front cabinet is divided into four frame members of top, bottom, left and right to be connected, is publicly known in the related art (see, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-190997). Specifically, ribs (protrusions) are formed on an inner side of plate-shaped frame members, and through-holes are formed in each L-shaped portion of the connectors in contact with the ribs, such that tapping screws passing through the through-holes of the L-shaped connector are screwed to the ribs to connect the frame members to each other.
In addition, a connecting metal fitting for a narrow frame, which is not the display apparatus but in which the frame is divided into four frame members of top, bottom, left and right, is disclosed in the related art (see, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-004737), wherein each of the frame members having an inwardly opened “U” cross-section shape is provided with concave grooves in inner end edge parts thereof, and the connecting metal fitting has a protrusion piece inwardly protruding on each L-shaped portion thereof, such that each protrusion piece is inserted into each concave groove of the adjacent frame members to connect the frame members to each other.